sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity Sparks
Name: Sparks, Trinity Aurora Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 (Sr.) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Track and archery Appearance: Trinity is 5 foot 6 inches tall and weighs about average. She has long coal black hair that she always wears in a ponytail and bangs that come down to her chin and are left out. She has green eyes and is her skin is kind of pale-colored. Lots of people say shes cute but there are lots of girls in school much prettier than her. She doesnt wear much makeup prefering a natural look instead of a painted one. Her face is thin and her eyes are big and round. Her nose is buttonlike and she has a pretty smile. On the day of the trip she wore a black wifebeater underneath a thin white shirt with an open neckline. She also wore a pair of wornout jeans and some black and white tennisshoes. She wore two stud earrings and a pendant necklace. Biography: She was born in Hollywood. Her mom was a makeup artist to the stars. When Trinity was little, she got to meet lots of celebrities but when her mom got tired of the job (most of the celebs were really snotty), she packed up the family (which was herself, Trinity, Boston and Levi) and moved to Highland Beach. She opened up a beauty salon in town and while she doesn't make tons of money on it she makes enough for her and her family to get by and live pretty well. Her mom's name is Jenny. Her dad's name is Tom but they never see him and Trinity doesn't like to talk about him. He walked out on her mom when Levi was born (he's 16 now) so Trinity never got to know him. He still lives in Hollywood with a plastic (as in shes had lots of surgery) wife and two kids. He doesn't have anything to do with the other three (Trinity or her siblings) except for the monthly child support checks he's required to send by law. Trinity likes high school in Highland Beach. She's lived here for a few years now and she does fairly well in school. She has a group of good friends that she always hangs out with, and shes really just a regular high school girl. Her best friend's name is Jazz, and she's got some other good friends too. Just like most high school girls, she's got crushes on a few different boys in her class, but even though she's pretty, she gets kind of nervous around guys and is scared to ask one out. She's a happy person overall, but when people make her mad, she bottles it all up inside and dosn't let it out. Sometimes, she feels like she will explode. Of course, she never does. She's kind of a bleeding heart type person and she's pretty easy to read. She's kind of an open book and she doesn't try to hide her feelings or emotions. She's also pretty naive and gullible and she always takes people at their word. It's gotten her hurt in the past. Trinity's pretty active in school. She's part of the track team, and shes one of the fastest runners. She's also part of the archery team, but she's probably in the lower-middle half of that team. She's not bad, but she isn't all that good either. She's been on track since ninth grade and shes kind of well-known for it. Advantages: She's fast. Very fast. Probably one of the fastest runners in the school. That should come in handy. Even though she's not the best at archery, shes got some experiance hitting targets and stuff, so that should help out too. She's pretty, too, if that counts for anything. Disadvantages: Her biggest one is her gullibility. Trinity belives whatever shes told, so if people lie to her about killing or something, shes going to believe them. She might trust the wrong person and get herself killed. Designated Number: Female Student No. 37 The above biography is as written by Ariadne. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Meteor Hammer Conclusions: W-w-well, since D-Danya's away, I have to f-fill in, and I don't...I can't...if...if she's too emotional s-s-she won't be able to do well. R-running will only get you so far, unfortunately. The outspoken ones g-generally last...longer, though...oh dear. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: '''Meteor Hammer (issued weapon) '''Allies: 'Jazzalyn Creed '''Enemies: N/A Mid-Game Evaluation: Trinity had spent most of her game hiding. When the beach was finally cleared as a danger zone, she spent most of her time running along it. While she initially spots and tries to draw attention to Alexis Machina and Keiji Tanaka, the beach is declared a Danger Zone again, and she is forced to flee. Some time before the fifth day, she finds her friend Jazzalyn Creed, and while travelling through the danger zone, they start to argue. During this, their collars start to beep. While Trinity questions why this is happening, as they aren't in a Danger Zone, Trinity's collar explodes, ending her game. Post-Game Evaluation: *yawn* Well, despite what Dorian thought, she didn't really have a chance. Cannon fodder, your name is Trinity Sparks. Memorable Quotes: "How long have you guys been here? Sorry, I didn't mean to like, ignore you or anything. I was just....thinking and stuff. You two aren't playing, right? Of course you aren't, you'd probably have already hurt me otherwise....unless....unless you're thinking of doing something worse to me. You two....you aren't like that, right? Right?!" - Trinity becomes desperate. "J-Jazz... the jungle's not a dangerzone, right? What's going on?!" - Trinity's last words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Trinity, in chronological order. V3 *Searching for a Fire to Light the Way *The Fifth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Trinity Sparks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students